Super Luigi: My Time To Shine
by YoshiKoopsDixie
Summary: Luigi finally gets his chance to be a hero/
1. Kidnapped!

**This is my third fanfic and probably my only one which hasn't been half inspired by another story. Hope you enjoy.**

Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, the Toads and the Yoshis are having a picnic outside of Peach's Castle, with Luigi getting slightly agitated by Mario telling stories of the many times he's saved Peach from Bowser. Peach is beaming, proud of her beloved Mario, and Daisy, the Toads and the Yoshis are all astonished. He didn't mention Luigi once.

Suddenly, King Boo flashes from the distance, and Luigi, being the only person to spot this, runs straight into the castle. No one notices that Luigi has left, as Mario keeps rambling on about his past successes. He wanders if he should warn them, but he doesn't know if they'd believe him, so stays in the castle.

Mario continues with his story-telling, but is interrupted by Daisy screaming. The next thing Luigi sees are the panicking Yoshis and Toads. Mario, Peach and Daisy were gone.

He rushes outside to gather the Yoshis and Toads, and tries to calm them down and soon after, they are calm. Luigi realises that now is his time to save them.


	2. 1-1 - Maple Hills

'So, how do we even start to save them, I mean we don't know where they are!' one Yoshi questioned.

'I guess we just walk - see where we end up. Mario's done this so many times, can't be that hard for me, right?' Luigi replied, not very confident with his words. 'Anyway, let's keep on walking.'

They walked for hours, until they saw Maple leaves on a massive tree, and a Goomba coming straight at them. Luigi stomped it with ease, and the Goomba ran in circles, confused as to where he was.

'I guess this is where we start.' Luigi thought to himself, now gaining some confidence in what he's doing. He stomped a few more Goombas in his path, and saw an item box, which he stomped, a Fire Flower coming out.

'Sweet! My first ability!' Luigi shouted, happily.

'How come you get the item? We're here too!' a Toad protested, but Luigi just shrugged and continued walking. The Toad moaned, but eventually gave up with his protests, accepting that this is Luigi's journey.

All was calm, until a set of Hammer Bro's came at him, throwing all their ammo. However, Luigi threw fireballs at them, and walked past calmly. Luigi was shocked at how easy it was. Piranha Plants then showed up, and Luigi used his fireballs again to stun them, sending them back into their pipe. Goombas appeared, and they were stomped. Finally, the first flagpole, and he could sense Mario, Peach and Daisy's presence already.

**Hi, I hope you enjoyed the first stage of the story, there will be a lot more action and length in the later stages, but this was the first stage to get past, should be pretty easy. Anyway, that was Maple Hills.**


	3. 1-2 - Moo Moo Grass

Luigi was lying on the grass, resting his head on a log he smoothed. The sun had just gone down, but two Toads were fighting. At first, Luigi found it cute, but it got more and more annoying so he tried to sort things out. He ordered two Yoshis to eat the Toads, and they calmed down. Then, they all went to sleep.

It was an early start in the morning, but a beautiful sunset was ahead of them. Luigi knew what a beautiful sunset meant - moo moo cows! Luigi loved the moo moo cows, they alwayscame up to him and rubbed their heads under his chin. He found it adorable. Snapping out of his daydream, he woke up the Toads and Yoshis, telling them to get on their feet, as there is another busy day ahead of for hours and hours, they finally reached their target - Moo Moo Grass. Luigi didn't know how long his trip would go on for, and he didn't care at this point, it was very easy.

A family of Goombas frowned at the sight of Luigi, and ran towards him. Luigi sighed, and stomped them all, the family now bumping into eachother. Some Yoshis laughed, as did some Toads. Luigi then saw the moo moo cows, but, unfortunately, couldn't spend as much time as he wanted with them, as Walking Piranha Plants and Goombas kept disturbing him.

After a short time of walking, Luigi found an Item Box, which gave him a Fire Flower again. This helped him a lot, as if the Toads fight he could threatens them with fire. This worked many times, but Luigi never intended to ever throw them. Luigi strolled calmly down the pleasant grasses, stomping Goombas with ease, and collecting Koopa Troopa shells he collected. Hopefully they'd see sense and help him, but he had no idea. Walking Piranha Plants were the hardest target especially the big group at the end. Sacrificing a Koopa Shell, he managed to get past the Piranha Plants and get to the flagpole.


End file.
